This invention relates to computer resource regulation. For example, when a child and an adult share the same computer, the child sometimes accidentally (or deliberately) accesses and misuses (even ruins) programs and data belonging to the adult. One way to regulate the child's use is to password protect the adult's files. The adult must enter the password via the keyboard each time he wants to use one of the files. The child may overcome even such password protection, unintentionally or deliberately. Another way to regulate the child's use is to provide a special child's interactive environment, different from the normal adult environment. The adult can switch back and forth between the two by entering a password or a special key combination. In a commercial context, it may also be useful to provide different interactive environments for different adult users of a single computer.